Total Drama: World Tour 2
by Frostwolf 3.0
Summary: We are once again with Chris and the gang with some new faces as well in this version of Total Drama
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters.

The camera pans up to an airport. After a beat, the smiling face of one, Chris McLean rises in front of it. " Yo, I'm Chris McLean, dropping Season Seven of Total Drama right now. What's happening right now is 24 campers have signed up to play on a whole new season! We have some new faces as well as some old ones from TD Island and Revenge of the Island. Not Pakitew Island though", Chris shudders," those freaks were creepy, not to mention several of them tried to DESTROY THE ISLAND. I'm talking to you, Scarlet!" Chris regains his composure. "Okay, we will start the contestants right after the break."

Cuts to theme song

"And we are back, welcome everybody. Like I said, this season is another world tour. We will be visiting several new locations as well as some fan favorites. Anyway, let's get started!"

A bus pulls up filled with contestants.

"First we have Zoey and Mike." "Hi, Chris, it's great to be back", Mike says. Zoey on the other hand gets right up in Chris's face. "There had better be nothing funny going on this season, otherwise you are dead", she threatens, before Mike's hand on her shoulder calms her down.

Cuts to confessional

"Last season was really tough for Mike and I, what with all the Mal stuff. I really hope that there aren't any other hidden personalities that Mike has."

"Okay, okay, I get it, no funny stuff. Geez, it's almost as if I had pulled some stunts before." Mike and Zoey glare at Chris. "I said okay! Please wait over there." Chris flinches when Zoey comes near him.

"Next, we have the famous rival duo, the two girls who have battled it out since season two over the same guy, who was a complete jerk to both of them, luckily, he's spending some time in the slammer after blowing up my cottage. Ahem, Gwen and Courtney!" "I just want to say on the record that that was not a cottage, that was a luxury mansion. Also we are not a duo. I mean, I've said I'm sorry a million times and I've been going to therapy to learn to control myself, but Gwen has refused to accept my apology, which I understand", Courtney explains. "Yeah, you better understand. I thought we were friends and you tried to sell me out. That's not my idea of friendship." "Ladies, save it for later, this is a 22 minute show and we don't have time for all of this." Gwen and Courtney walk off, still arguing.

"Whew, maybe I should put them on seperate teams, although, it's really up to Chef. Anyway, next we have the fan girl who is bonkers for the scrawny kid and the scrawny kid himself, Sierra and Cody." After a beat, a nervous, blonde girl wearing a cheerleading uniform steps out. "Hold up, I said Sierra. Pakitew Island contestants aren't on this season. What's your name again?" "Umm, I'm Sammy. A guy called me and told me to report here." "No, that's not your name...oh yeah it's Samey." Chris gets a call. "What do you mean you heard Sammy? I specifically said Sierra. That's it, your fired! Samey, just go wait over there with the other contestants. Now where is Cody? Is he behind the tall guy?" "Actually, I am the tall guy. I hit my growth spurt." Cody says. "Gee, that's great, now wait over there." Cody goes to stand by Samey and the others.

"Now, its time for the ghetto glamour girl and her jersey shore twin, Leshawna and Anna Maria." Leshawna and another blonde girl, with a mole on her face get off the bus. Chris takes one look at the blonde. "Oh come on! Seriously, Amy is here too? I give up! Both of you wait over there." Amy goes over and trips Samey. Zoey helps her up and smiles at her. Amy glares.

Cuts to confessional

"Ugh-I can't believe Samey came on here without asking for my permission first. That is so unfair, I would have said no, but here she is, already screwing things up for me. And that Zoey girl better watch her back. I'm the one who deserves the smile. Samey doesn't even deserve a glance", Amy rants.

"Next we have Dawn, Heather, Dakota and

Lindsay." "Hello Chris, your aura is very yellowish pink right now. I'm sorry for your coming troubles", Dawn says. Chris only has a moment to look unnerved when he is distracted by Lindsay. "Okay, you look so familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" Chris just facepalms and points them toward the others. Heather and Gwen and Leshawna glare at each other.

"Ugh, Lindsay, oh well she's good for ratings. Next up, ugh, Blainely, Stacy, Brick and Noah. The four most annoying contestants ever. I don't want to hear anything from you, just go."

Cuts to confessional

"Yeah, my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather invented annoying people. Before him, people just liked everyone else."

"Next up are the four best looking guys ever on total drama, Justin, Trent, Geoff and Alejandro." "No way, he's back?!", exclaim Gwen and Heather pointing at Alejandro. "Yep!", Chris laughs, " turns out that Al is mega good with the ladies and the ratings." Alejandro scowls at his nickname.

"Finally we have four new faces to join the cast. First, she's a complete and utter nerd with an iq of 170, Ellody." Ellody walks out and greets the other contestants.

"Secondly, she's a picture taking fanatic with a lawyer for a sister, Kitty!" Noah greets Kitty with enthusiasm and asks how her sister is doing with school, since he is dating he sister.

Cuts to confessional

"Kitty and I met on the ridonculous race. Her sister and I are dating. What else do you need to know?"

"Thirdly, he's a small teen who likes guys and books, Dallas!" "Hi guys, what's up?" Despite that introduction, Dallas is welcomed with open arms from some of the nicer contestants.

"Finally, he's a handsome, baseball player

it's Tanner." A super hot guy walks out and Dallas, as well as a few girls, eyes are drawn to him. "Hi, guys!", Tanner says.

"Okay, campers, get introduced and we will keep going. Stay tuned to part two of the first episode of Total Drama: World Tour 2!", Chris says.


	2. All the way UK, PT 2

**Hey guys, welcome back to part 2 of the first episode of Total Drama World Tour Two! I just want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. I'm really excited to be getting this story, so I'm doing it daily now, but I'm probably going to go weekly soon. Remember, reviews are appreciated. I do not own Total Drama.**

"This is a state of the art war plane, from the Vietnam war, used by our neighbors to the south, the US. I, using some military contacts, was able to get it.", Chris said. "Like last time, challenge losers will _enjoy_ luxurious economy class, but slightly upgraded because of several 'lawsuits', so it will be a little more comfortable. Emphasis on a little."

"Is he always like this?", Dallas asked Cody. "Yes, yes he is."

"Quiet! Now, we are going to pick teams, and I will draw names for captains out of this hat", Chris explained. "The team captains are... Dallas!" The smaller teen looks surprised and blushes with everyone's eyes on him. He hurries up to the front of the group. "Next up is Samey!" Samey immediately looked at he sister who is glaring at her and steps to the front. "The final Captain is...Courtney. Courtney smiles and walks up to the front of the group like the others.

"Okay, choose your teammates starting with Dallas." Dallas looks at the group and chooses Tanner. Tanner looks up and smiles at him to which Dallas turns a bright red, then chooses Dawn as well who smiles at him.

Samey avoids her sister's glare and then chooses Zoey and Mike.

Courtney chooses Cody and Ellody, who looks surprised, then walks over.

Dallas chooses Trent and Leshawna, Samey chooses Lindsay and Brick, Courtney chooses Noah and Alejandro, which is met with surprise.

Cut to confessional

" _Don't worry, yes I am aware about how Alejandro played me on the first world tour but it's a strategic advantage",_ Courtney says.

Dallas chooses Dakota and Gwen, Samey chooses Blainely and, after much mental debate, chooses Geoff, to whom Blainely stares daggers at. Courtney chooses Justin and Kitty.

The last three contestants were left, Dallas chooses Heather, Samey, eager to avoid Amy, chooses Stacy, which left Amy with Courtney.

Cut to confessional

 _How dare Samey make me look bad by making me the last one, I mean, honestly.",_ Amy rants.

"Okay, now it's time to pick your team names", Chris says.

Dallas and his team say, after much deliberation, Team Splash.

Samey and her team come up with Team Moonstone.

Courtney and her team end up with Team Blister.

"Okay, I told network I should have picked the names, these are all awful. Anyway, we will be right back with Total Drama World Tour Two!"

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, I've had a busy week and had to rush. I know that this is going to be a three part chapter episode, I just don't have enough time to add the first challenge. Anyway, see you guys next time, please like and review.**


End file.
